Domino High Shooting
by Pharaohess
Summary: REUPLOADED FINISHED One day at Domino High, a group of seniors starts shooting up the school. The Gang escape, only to find all of them might not make it out alive...
1. The Twisted game Begins

This is just a random story idea I got. PG for some content, I don't want any one getting ideas. Didn't know what genre to put it under, so I hope Drama is fine.  
  
Yami: What do you mean "Domino High Shooting'?!  
  
Me: I mean exactly what it says  
  
Yami: Does someone die?  
  
Me: *shifty eyes*  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Me: *To Yugi* Has he had his medication today?  
  
Yugi: Nope  
  
Me: Figures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Yami POV*~  
  
It had started off as a normal day, but ended as one we all thought must be a dream. I had come into school as usual, with my friends, and my hikari, and had been discussing Duel Monsters. Normal. When the bell had rung, we had all trudged across the ground to get to our first class; History. Yugi had been talking about something, I can't remember what, when we reached our History class. Our History teacher was always really strict; so our conversation couldn't continue.  
  
However, about ten minutes after our class had started, and Teach was rambling on about something, a note was passed to me by Yugi to be passed to Joey. On it was written 'Joey, do you want to have a practice duel after school?' I smiled. Joey would be pleased - he always loved duelling Yugi. I passed it on, and watched Joey grin as he read it. Looking across to Yugi, Yugi raised an eyebrow, and Joey nodded. It was something to look forward to, for all of us. Anyway, during history class, the door opened and one of the seventh form students walked in. He was holding a black bag, and we wondered what he could be here for. I remembered that I had heard his name before - his name was Brad, and there were rumours going around the school that both him and his friend Louie were mentally unstable.  
  
Brad pulled out a gun from the black bag he had been carrying. We all froze. Was this some sort of joke? But then we heard screams from further up the hall, and Brad pulled the trigger. He hit out history teacher in the leg, and our Teach collapsed.  
  
We were all still frozen with fear and Brad turned and looked at our class.  
  
"The gym. Move."  
  
We all got up slowly, and walked towards the gym. Louie was there, holding a gun and making sure no one ran for it. In about 20 minutes, the entire school was in the gym. Louie shot the roof to gain attention and silence.  
  
"After we have spoken, we will let you go. But be warned. The school is locked. You cannot get out, and this will become a game for us." He shot at the roof two more times, and five more gun holders walked in. "This is becoming a game for us.the one with the highest score will win. We will let you go, and will escort you back to your first lesson class, and then we will give you ten minutes, to run wherever you want in the school. Certain rooms have been targeted. When the bell rings, you may go. When the second bell rings, the game begins, and we come after you."  
  
By this time, some people had started to cry. Téa was crying, and Tristan had his arm around her. Joey was stunned, and was staring at the floor. Seto had his head on his knees. Yugi was looking thoughtful, and Ryou had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly; I think he might have been trying to calm himself down. Bakura's eyes met mine, and he gave a slightly worried look. As for me, I was scared and worried. I didn't want to die, after getting separated from Yugi, the same for Bakura, both our lives had taken a definite upturn. We were independent. I didn't want to die, not now, not today. Everyone in the gym shared that thought, I think. The seven gunmen escorted the classes - one took us back to our history classroom. Our teacher was gone, and we hoped he had gone for help. When our gunman had left, we all started to whisper quietly to each other. The first bell rang, and all of us ran for the door.  
  
We stayed together, the eight of us. Bakura had an idea to hide in a science lab, upstairs.  
  
It was full of good hiding places. It was surprisingly deserted, upstairs. We guessed most people had gone to one of the bigger rooms, with the idea that the shooters wouldn't go for the most obvious room. We split into two groups: Me, Yugi, Joey and Tristan went to the science room A3, and Téa, Seto, Ryou and Bakura went into the science room A4.  
  
The science room we were in was deserted, apart from us. The second bell rang. We all split up, running to different places. Tristan and Joey hid behind one of the benches, one that was solid, where all the chemicals were kept. I jumped up onto the wall benches beside a tall cupboard, so I was hidden by the cupboard, but was off the ground. Yugi was about to hide when one of the gunmen entered the room.  
  
"Hey! This room has been marked, Midget. You're dead. You the only one?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and fought to keep his face truthful. "Yes. I'm the only one here. My friends ran to a different room. I didn't see which way they went."  
  
The shooter grinned. "So my score is one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi: Oh great. So I'm gonna die?  
  
Me: Maybe, maybe not..  
  
Yugi: *turns to readers* OK, I want to find out if I live or die. If you review, then the mighty Pharaohess might put up the next chapter! 


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Me (Pharaohess): WOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me get heaps of reviews!!!! *Does happy dance around room until Yami and Yugi drag her back to the computer* Ok. here come the thanks and messages.  
  
Firstly, thank you to all who reviewed!!!  
  
yeshiv@*@k@*m@liklover - I don't know to much about Malik - Yu-Gi-Oh as a whole is till pretty new to me. I agree. Anzu can get sooooo annoying!  
  
sonicgirl12 - don't kill Yugi? Uh oh.nah I'm just kidding.or am I?  
  
crazy Rei luva - I doesn't really have a meaning, as such. Its just one of those ideas that comes, right?  
  
thas - Thanks! Uh..about Yugi? *Shifty eyes*  
  
CaptRico - Nope, not based on anything I've been in. There have been some though, around the world.  
  
Amy - Update? Ok!  
  
Yami - Thanks!  
  
asuka02redeva - yeah, that bond will show, but I don't do anything dodgy. Here you go!  
  
Dark_Fox - Yeah, Yugi's cute all right.but sometimes.  
  
Lone Wolf - Sorry, I don't really do romance/pairings. I'm no good at it. But you want an updation? Here you go.  
  
Steeple333 - No main character deaths? *Shifty eyes* As for the paragraph thing, I was having a bit of trouble with the formatting.but its sorted now!  
  
Daphne and Yami Daphne - Thanks, Yami Daphne! Its nice to be spoken to properly. Nah, I'm just kidding. Yami Daphne! Quit hitting your Hikari! Here the next chapter, so STOP! ^_^  
  
jen - ummmm.*shifty eyes* yes.die later.  
  
KaTyA - yeah, the formatting is settled, now. I was just having a little trouble for a while. Uh, Yugi CAN'T die? Ummmm  
  
Bayleef - Yeah, Yugi's brave. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Aleuwolf - Ok, I'll keep writing.Oh, and Snowfang.don't be mean! Just Kidding.I know you don't like YGO - I've read the Sports Day story! Pure brilliance! YAMIGIRL - Its not that easy to doge a bullet.here's the chapter!  
  
Anime_child - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH not the Person Eating House Shoes! *Hides in corner*. but I might take that chance.  
  
DarkElf - Hey! Watch were you swing that sword! Now calm down and read!  
  
Me: Now back to the story.  
  
Yugi: Will I die?  
  
Me: *Grins evilly*  
  
Yugi: *Hides*  
  
~*Yugi POV*~  
  
I was going to die. I could see the others, even if the shooter couldn't. Joey was looking shocked, Yami was shaking his head, and Tristan was mouthing 'No! Yugi, don't!' Inside my head, Yami was talking to me.  
  
//Don't, Yugi//  
  
/I don't want you to die as well/  
  
//Let me die. You can live without me, but your friends can't live without you//  
  
/Don't be stupid. There's nothing that can be done. If it will save you, all of you, let it be done/  
  
The shooter was raising his gun. "Any last words?"  
  
I nodded. "If they were here, I would want to tell my friends they are the best friends anyone could have. I'm thankful to have them. I only wish I could see my grandfather. I love him more than anything. And to tell Yami that he is the best yami I could ever have."  
  
The shooter rolled his eyes. "You're a mental, kid. That it?"  
  
"One last thing. Joey can have my deck."  
  
"Ok. That's all you get. Bye, Midget."  
  
I braced myself for the impact. He pulled the trigger.  
  
The pain ripped through my chest, and the last thing I can remember is Tristan leaping onto the shooter, and Yami saying, //Rest now, hikari//  
  
~*Yami POV*~  
  
I watched Yugi fall, and Tristan jump out from behind the bench and jump on the shooter. Just as he did, the police ran into the room, and helped Tristan to subdue the shooter.  
  
Joey and I ran over to our fallen friend. Amazingly, he was still breathing, but in short, ragged breaths. Two medics came over and lifted him gently onto a stretcher. Tristan joined us again, and we followed the medics down. We met up with the others. No one had come into their room, but they were shocked about Yugi. No one had died, but many were wounded. The medics said one of us could come with them straight to the hospital. The other six agreed it should be me.  
  
As I was getting into the ambulance, I quickly slid my hand into Yugi's pocket and got out his deck. The top card had blood on it. I turned it over.  
  
The card was the 'Ties of Friendship'. It was the one that Pegasus gave Yugi after our duel; a one-of-a-kind card. Yugi's own ties of friendship had defiantly come through in the last fifteen minutes. He had saved us from exposure, and that shooter would have left after he.well, I didn't want to think about it. I just sat in the ambulance, silent, as I watched the medics try and wake my friend, hikari and abiou.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Review this story.  
  
Bakura: Or live in the shadow realm.  
  
Me: *Smacks Bakura on the head* No! I'll set my Yami on you! *Holds up Millennium Band (it's a gold band about 3cms thick. It goes around your neck like a choker)*  
  
Bakura: *Yelps and hides in corner*  
  
Me: So, anyway, please review! 


	3. To The Hospital!

Me: More reviews! You love me! You really love me.  
  
Yugi: Ok, now I'm scared.  
  
Me: I was just kidding..Oh, and I forgot last time, so.Yami?  
  
Yami: Ok, ok. The Disclaimer: Pharaohess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, this story would be ina book.and it would be a movie.  
  
Me: Ok. That's enough. Review replies!!!!  
  
Thank you to all faithful reviewers!  
  
Someonereallystupidandfatandlazylivingontheedgeoftheearth - Thank you! But please be nice to Yami.  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo - Thank you!!!!!! ^____^  
  
YamisGal - Ok, here you go!  
  
Chaosmage - Exactly. This is my story. (Yugi: you do know that's bad? This being HER story. Yami: Yeah! Think of us!) Yeah, I suppose Seto was a bit out of character, but its fun to write! Here we go! Next chapter for you! ^__~  
  
rox - Thank you! Yeah, Poor Yugi.poor, poor Yugi.By the way, PLEASE update Raven! I LOVE IT! (Man! It was such an honor to be reviewed by one of my favourite authors!)  
  
SpinningSaiyans - Someone should die? Just wait.Oh.did I say that out loud?!?!  
  
Pooka - Ok, I will.here it is! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Yugi POV*~  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I was in an ambulance - that I could see, even though my vision was blurred. The noise around me was just a constant hum; apart from one voice, which stood out.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
I shook my head slightly to clear my vision, and found Yami looking down at me. "Yami!" I tried to smile, but it hurt. "Yami, what happened?"  
  
Yami was just about to tell me when we arrived at the hospital, and I was taken into ER. While they bound my wound, I talked to him.  
  
/What did happen?/  
  
//You fell, and Tristan jumped out from where he was, onto the shooter//  
  
/What? He did? Then what?/  
  
//The police came in. they helped him to subdue the shooter. Medics came, and took you away. Everyone decided that it should be me to go with you//  
  
/The others! Are they all right?/  
  
//They're fine. They're room didn't get marked, like ours did//  
  
"Hey." it was one of the medics. I looked up at her. "Ok, this may hurt, so we're going to inject a painkiller into you, ok?"  
  
I nodded slightly, and felt a needle slid into my arm. The sound became a constant hum again, and my world faded into darkness.  
  
/Talk to you later/  
  
~*Yami POV*~  
  
My eyes were closed. I had been told to stay in the waiting room, until someone would come and get me.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
I looked up, my gaze meeting Téa's. "Yami? Has anything happened?"  
  
I nodded. "Yugi's awake. They've taken him into ER."  
  
Tristan sat down beside me, silent. Solomon asked me, "How extensive were his wounds?"  
  
I sighed, as tears threatened to fall. "Quite, but all the medics have hope."  
  
We all became silent as Bakura arrived from where he had been talking to the receptionist. "She says he's been taken to room 5, ward 6. We can see him, but he's unconscious. Should we go?"  
  
We all nodded, and took the lift to the sixth floor. When we got to room 5, we all stopped outside the door and gathered our thoughts. When we entered, the room was dark, and it was hard to see anything. I could make out the bed, with a figure in it. Apart from that, the room was silent and empty. Téa opened the curtains, and light flooded the room.  
  
Yugi looked as if he was asleep, and we all found chairs or places to sit and waited for him to wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Dun dun dun.. Will Yugi wake?  
  
Yami: He better, or I swear to Ra.*Holds up Egyptian ceremonial sword*  
  
Yugi: ^__^ Thank you Yami!  
  
Me: *Doges blade* Review, and maybe, just maybe Yami won't kill me! Oh, that and I'll put up the next chapter! 


	4. Thoughts

Pharaohess: *runs in out of breath* I'm a little tied up here, so Yugi can do the reviews! *Starts running as Yami comes into the room with his Egyptian ceremonial sword, chasing her*  
  
Yugi: Ok, While Yami's chasing Pharaohess, I'm doing the reviews.  
  
yamachan*is my*man- Thank You! Yeah, poor Me. AHHHHHH! Lightsaber! *Ducks* No! I swear! Seto will be fine (I say that on behalf of Pharaohess)! Oh, and Seto QUIT BEINGING MEAN! (Or Yami will come after you with a Egyptian ceremonial sword!)  
  
life - yeah, I know!  
  
Dark_Fox - Thanks for the offer, but Lance is sleeping, so leave him that way. Her own yami, Yali, can protect her. She's Yami's sister (Pharaohess: yeah, I know, I know, Yami must have hundreds of sisters! I'm not copying anyone!), and can **persuade** her brother not to.  
  
Trunks - HEY! I'm taking offence! ;_; Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chaosmage - yeah, I'll wake - I hope.you're right - if I don't, then Yami will do more to Pharaohess than attack her with that sword.but I'm sure that won't happen. Well, I pretty sure, I guess.  
  
Pooka - Ok. Here you go!  
  
SpinningSaiyans - What do you mean 'Cool he might die'? Me dying is not cool. Oh Pharaohess has not read Seto's Death, but will. Ok?  
  
rox - yeah, she loves your stories! (Pharaohess: *runs past with Yami still chasing her* YESSSSSSSS! Please update Raven! I LOVE It!) Yeah, so sad about me.to right I'm not safe between the two of you! Oh, and I think Pharaohess would want to say thank you for adding her to your favourite stories list!  
  
Ok, that's the reviews.  
  
Pharaohess: *comes back in with a girl who looks very much like Yami. The girl is grinning, Yami's sword in her hand. Yami is looking annoyed behind her* Thanks, yami! Readers, this is my yami, Yali!  
  
Yali: Hey all! On with the story!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Yugi POV~*  
  
I was falling into darkness. And I was in pain. And it was hard to breathe. All I could see was darkness, and, working out my eyes were closed, I tried to open them, but I couldn't. Yami sensed my discomfort, and was with me again, and it was somewhat comforting to have his presence.  
  
//Don't, Yugi//  
  
/Why not?/  
  
//Because it will wear you out. The anaesthetic hasn't worn off, and your body needs physical rest//  
  
/How much?/  
  
//I cannot say. A few hours, perhaps, or maybe even a few days. You should rest, Yugi//  
  
/Ok/  
  
I stopped trying to open my eyes, and slid into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*Yami POV*~  
  
I don't know how long we waited for him to regain full consciousness. By our guesses, the shooting had taken place at about 9:55am. It was now 10:45, and Yugi was showing no signs of regaining consciousness, and was not responding to anything through the mind link. We all left at different times, to ring families, to get food, to talk to someone.I sat at Yugi's bedside table and looked through his deck.  
  
The Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Summoned Skull, Polymerisation.I had watched him play with these cards again and again, and helped him along the way. The Ties of Friendship card was blood-soaked in one corner. The card was still recognisable, but the blood would forever remind me of this day. As I sat there, I slid slowly into memories. Memories of duelling with Yugi, as a partner, memories of Duellist Kingdom, just memories of Yugi in particular. The main memory was that of the night he solved the puzzle. At one point, at about 1pm, I was alone in Yugi's room; Téa, Tristan and Joey were talking to their families on the phone, Solomon was talking to a doctor, along with Seto, and Bakura and Ryou had gone to get us all something to eat.  
  
As I was looking at the cards, emotion overtook me and tears started to fall. Yugi was my other half, as well as best friend - I could never live without him! He was always there for me, always a friend, and always a companion. Always my light, my hikari, my abiou. As tears cascaded down my face, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hurriedly dried my eyes and looked up to find Joey watching me.  
  
"Yugi was you light, and you his dark. You have a bond none of us have. It's hardest for you. Can you reach him?"  
  
I shook my head. Together we started a conversation, about the good times we had, and throughout the next ten or so minutes, the others slowly joined us. Soon we were all laughing at the mishaps and situations we had got ourselves into.  
  
We all dwelt for some time on the day Yugi and I duelled Pegasus, when everyone knew something had happened to him. We had all thought Yugi was dead. It had turned out he wasn't, though, but this time would we be so lucky?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi: So I am alive? Yay! ^___^  
  
Pharaohess: Yep! Yami?  
  
Yami: I'm not saying it.  
  
Yali: *grabs Yami by the neck* SAY IT!  
  
Yami: -_- I'm sorry, Pharaohess, for chasing you with the sword.  
  
Pharaohess: ^____^ Apology accepted! Now please review to find out what will happen in this amazing, breath-taking, wonderful, fabulous, magnificent, brilliant, wicked story! (Just kidding)  
  
Yami: Don't flatter yourself. 


	5. News and a Request

Pharaohess: The next chapter.what will happen?  
  
Yami: You'll be dead by the end of the chapter?  
  
Yugi: I'll die?  
  
Yali: My darling brother will be locked in a closet?  
  
Pharaohess: Ok.Yami - NO! Yugi - can't tell you. Yali - You can if you want.I don't mind.  
  
*Yali grins and tackles Yami, who yells and fights back*  
  
Yugi: Ohhhh man, this should be interesting. *Grins*  
  
Pharaohess: On with the reviews!  
  
sonicgirl12 - If I told you before hand, I'd have to kill you. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
yugiohfan - continue and finish? That I can do. Don't make Yugi die? No promises.  
  
Lily of the Shadow - Yeah, I've been told the ting about the card, but I'm pretending it never took place.hmmmm, press? Never thought of it, but I guess the hospital won't allow them in. oh, and you don't have to necessarily, lay of sugar.sugar is good! ^___^  
  
Pooka - yeah, I love writing. Continue I can.  
  
rox - Thank you! ^___^  
  
*Yali is gaining the upper hand in the fight with Yami*  
  
Pharaohess: Phew! Now those are over, here's the next instalment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Yugi POV*~  
  
I felt myself waking again. This time, my eyes put up no fight to open, and I slid them open to find myself in a hospital ward, my friends and my grandfather nowhere in sight. I could hear voices out in the corridor. One I recognised as Grandpa's, one Yami's, one sounded like Seto, and there was another I didn't recognise. I guessed it was a medic.  
  
My deck was on the bedside table. I noticed the top card had blood on it, and it took me a moment to realise that it was my blood. When I did, I was suddenly aware of pain in my chest.  
  
//Hey! You're awake! Lie back, Yugi. Relax it. It will help//  
  
I obeyed, and the pain did lessen. /Are you out in the corridor?/  
  
//Hang on//  
  
Yami appeared in the doorway, with Seto, Grandpa and the Doctor with him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Yami.  
  
"Fine," I answered, "if not in pain. What about you? Did anyone get hurt at all?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No. Everyone else is fine." I looked out my window, watching a bird fly across the sky, fiddling with the Millennium puzzle. There was dried blood on it, which I rubbed off with my finger.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
Seto smiled. "I'll go get them." He left the room.  
  
"Yugi, I've been talking with the doctor. He says." Grandpa faltered, if he was unsure to continue.  
  
"Yes?" I persisted, wanting to know the truth.  
  
"He says you are to have an operation to get the bullet out of your chest."  
  
I sighed, relieved. An operation! That was ok.  
  
"But Yugi," the doctor started, "its not just any operation. This certain operation is life threatening. There is a high chance it could go wrong. There is, however, the same chance it could go right."  
  
I lay back, thinking. So there was an even chance? And it was just up to fate?  
  
//Yes// said Yami, who had been listening to my thoughts. //But don't keep thinking about the chance of death. You must remember there is the same chance of life//  
  
"When?" I asked the doctor.  
  
He sighed. "If we leave you for, say, another two days, the bullet might cause even more trouble. We would need to do it tonight."  
  
I choked. "Tonight?"  
  
The doctor smiled sadly. "Yes, tonight. At about 7pm, probably. You would be heavily dosed with an anaesthetic, and would not wake until the mid- morning."  
  
"If I wake at all." I mumbled under my breath. Only Yami heard me.  
  
//What did I tell you about thinking like that?// was his response, as I looked at his slightly grinning face.  
  
Seto's footsteps, accompanied by five more sets, could be heard pounding down the hall. The six of them burst into my room, Joey grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'Hmm', I thought. 'He must be pleased to see me'. Yami laughed out loud, and I heard *cough-underestimation-cough* muttered.  
  
"Yugi! Thank Kami you're awake!"  
  
"Hi, Joey. Hi All."  
  
"Hey, how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine. Painful, but otherwise ok."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I have some news."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
//Just tell them, Yugi//  
  
/I can't/  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
I took a breath. "I have to have an operation. The bullet is lodged in my chest, and if we don't get it out, it could be fatal." I fiddled with one of the tubes coming out of my arm. "I could die. Or, I could live. It's an even chance either way. It up to fate, I guess."  
  
"Fate's a good thing, right? I mean, it's on our side?" asked Joey.  
  
I laughed a little. "Fate's on no one's side, Joey. Its an even chance."  
  
I watched my friends closely. All of them had a thoughtful-sort-of look on their faces. I felt almost guilty, telling them, making them go through all of this. I bowed my head, these thoughts in my mind.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
I looked up again, finding everyone else watching closely.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight.and before I go in, I want to talk to everyone, separately." I anyone had any strange questions or anything to say to my statement, they kept them to themselves. Yami nodded.  
  
"Who do you want to start with?"  
  
I shrugged. "Anyone."  
  
In the end, it was Seto who decided to stay first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pharaohess: Yay! Done!  
  
Yami: *is locked in closet* LET ME OUT!  
  
Yali: *Dusting off her hands* No.its detention.  
  
Yami: Detention for what?!?!  
  
Yali: Threatening of my hikari. It's got a penalty of being in a closet for a chapter!  
  
Yami: Yali, you are dead when I get out!  
  
Pharaohess: Quit threatening my yami! *To Yugi* You don't mind? If he's locked in the closet?  
  
Yugi: *Shrugs* Not really.  
  
Yali: Hey guys! REVIEW! 


	6. Speaking with Seto

Yugi: Hey again!  
  
Yali: Hello!  
  
Pharaohess: Hey hey! Yugi, can you do the honours?  
  
Yugi: Pharaohess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami: *From Closet* THANK RA!  
  
Pharaohess: ^__^ Thanx Yugi! Yami, SHUT UP! Yami is still in the closet.  
  
Yami: *From closet* LET ME OUT ALREADY!  
  
Yali: *Sweetly* No, I'm sorry. You have to stay until the end of this chapter. ^__^  
  
Yami: _ ARGH!  
  
Yugi: And now the reviews!  
  
Chaosmage - Now worries. True, we needed Yugi to get Yami, and yes, it will be my fault if he dies. I believe in fate a bit; that I just felt like putting in. Yugi's life in my hands? I don't think he would like that idea. What he doesn't know can hurt him, right? ^_~  
  
life - Nope. This chapter, in my opinion, is a complete let down. I wrote it really badly with a case of writers block.  
  
sonicgirl12 - A lot of people don't want Yug' to die. I know if he does or doesn't. But that's confidential information, sorry! ^_~  
  
Cettie-girl - Yugi speaking to everyone will be a let down in a major way. I have no ideas...  
  
yamachan*is my*man - Put the lightsaber down..good! Now I won't be mauled via lightsaber! Ahhhh! Its raining lightsabers! Run for your lives! This chapter is a let down, sorry! My writing puts images in your head? You can actually see the events taking place? Wow! Thanx for the compliment!  
  
rox - You love it? You're one of my favourite authoresses! That is such a compliment!  
  
SpinningSaiyans - OK. So now Yami won't kill you...I think he may have been planning it. Yeah, they should be longer, but for some reason, they never are. And I don't want to put any more in than what I wanted in that chapter. Thanx for the compliments!  
  
Pharaohess: ONWARD! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~*Yugi POV*~  
  
After everyone had left, I sat up properly, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in my chest. Seto noticed the discomfort on my face.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I nodded. When I had managed to get myself into a sitting position, I looked at Seto.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Yugi?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to talk to everyone privately in case something happened."  
  
Seto nodded. "I don't really understand why you wanted to talk to me; I've always considered you as a rival."  
  
"So?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "I always thought that meant you would hate me in return. Our rivalry would get in the way of our friendship, if we had ever had one."  
  
I laughed. "Seto! For all of your intelligence, you show none now! I've always been willing to be friends, even if you weren't in return. The rivalry between us shouldn't get in the way! Seto, sometimes you can be so blind!"  
  
Seto grinned. "Yeah, you're right, Yugi. But I do want to thank you. You and Yami both."  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"For opening my mind. If you hadn't I would still be the arrogant egomaniac I was before. I've seen the way, I know the path."  
  
I smiled. To me, it was strange for Seto to be thanking me for something like that, as Yami had really done it. "It's ok, really. No offence, but you might have needed a bit of help. That's what I'm here for!"  
  
Seto grinned again. "Yeah. Oh, and I also wanted to apologise about our last duel."  
  
Our last duel? I cast my mind back. Pegasus's castle, the battlements. "I remember. What is there to apologise about?"  
  
"It wasn't an honourable duel. I forced your.well, Yami's hand through intimidation. When I look back now, it was a selfish, thoughtless move."  
  
I shook my head. "You did what you had to do to rescue Mokuba. There's nothing for me to forgive. Anyway, that action made me realise the power of Yami; allowed me to realise what exactly the power was in the Millennium Puzzle. So, in a way, you helped me and Yami."  
  
"I still feel guilty."  
  
"Well, don't. Hey, remember the time." I started a conversation with Seto, about duelling, about Pegasus. He told me about his past, about the orphanage. When he had finished, he asked if there was anything else.  
  
"Yeah - it was nice knowing you. I don't think I've ever met anyone of your wisdom or intelligence."  
  
Seto shook his head. "Intelligence, yes. Wisdom, no. The wisdom is yours alone, Yugi. It was nice knowing you too. It was my honour. I'm just sad we couldn't have an honourable duel."  
  
I nodded. "If I live through this, then I promise we will."  
  
Seto Kaiba, the boy genius, the fifteen-year-old CEO left my room. I laid back, and heard a feminine voice call "Yugi?"  
  
"Come in," I answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pharaohess: That was not meant to be a cliffhanger, by the way.  
  
Yami: Am I allowed out now?  
  
Pharaohess: Whatever.  
  
*Yali opens closet door*  
  
Yami: Finally! God, that was a long, crap chapter.  
  
*Yali forces Yami back into the closet*  
  
Yami: *Now in closet again* What? This is totally unfair!  
  
Pharaohess: Nope, you offended me again! Another chapter in the closet!  
  
Yami: Bugger  
  
Pharaohess: *Turns to readers* HELP! In your reviews, can you please give me some things the other characters could say to Yugi, and some things that Yugi could say to them? The other characters coming are, in random order: Téa, Maï, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Yami, Solomon (Yugi's grandpa). If I don't get ideas, then I probably will skip those conversations.sorry! Oh, and I don't do romance, so none of that! ^_~ THANK YOU! 


	7. Talking with Téa, Tristan and Bakura

Pharaohess: Hi all! Sorry for not updating for a while. I'm really busy with my school production at the moment. Anyway, Yami is still in the closet, and Yali is duelling with Yugi. Everything's actually really quiet around here.I'm really worried.normally Yami would be yelling.  
  
Yami: *Sounds of movement heard from closet* LET ME OUT!  
  
Pharaohess: And we're back to normal.  
  
Yali: *Gets up from duelling Yugi and walks over to the closet* Shut up or ill rip up the Dark magician card!  
  
Yami: *Silence* _  
  
Pharaohess: Yami do the disclaimer well, and I'll let you out early.  
  
Yami: Fine. High and mighty, honourable, noble, brave, almighty Pharaohess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, unfortunately for her.  
  
Pharaohess: *To Yugi* Right - let him out  
  
*Yugi lets yami out of the closet*  
  
Yami: FREE! *Runs around in circles*  
  
Pharaohess: *Anime sweat-drop* OK, I think he was in there for too long.reviews!  
  
rox - Thanxfor the ideas! I'll be sure to use some!  
  
Bayleef - yeah, I suppose you would feel bad in that situation.I have a few episodes on tape, so there's a good idea. True about Joey, he's always like that. Here's the next chappie!  
  
Cettie-girl - Thanx for the ideas! I'll definitely use some of them! I think I might expand on that brotherly embrace idea (No, not that! Get you're mind out of the gutter!). You've just given me an idea..  
  
SpinningSaiyans - DON'T! Trust me, he WILL be after you! About the ideas, I know what you mean!  
  
Pooka - I've always liked the 'Kaiba on the ledge' episode too! Updation is here!  
  
Senia Naku - YAY! You like it! You really like it.Tea's conversation will be short, most likely.she probably will go into a lecture, but either I won't write it or Yugi will fall asleep! Yeah.good thoughts on Maï, and Ryou, and Bakura. Already had that planned with Yami, but good idea for Solomon too! Here's the next chapter, just for you, and all my other FAITHFUL reviewers!  
  
Pharaohess: DONE! On with the chapter  
  
WARNING FROM PHARAOHESS: This chapter, like the last, I think is to be a major let down, so I'm apologizing in advance!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Yugi POV*~  
  
"Come in."  
  
Téa looked around the door. She looked as if she had been crying. She walked in and sat at the end of my bed.  
  
"Are you ok, Téa?" I asked. "You don't look too good."  
  
"I'm fine," she answered. "But we should be talking about you, not me."  
  
I shrugged. "One thing I wanted to say was thank you. All through Duellist Kingdom you never gave up on me, or Joey. You cane through for both of us more than once. Not to mention duelling Maï for those starchips."  
  
Téa smiled. "All in return for tings you did for me, Yugi. Remember the time you saved me from that thug? When you and Joey found that empty warehouse?"  
  
"That wasn't me," I answered. "It was Yami."  
  
"No, Yami finished what you started. You started to attack that guy before yami appeared."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Yugi, look at me."  
  
I looked up into her eyes. They were brimming with tears.  
  
"Promise me you won't give up. No matter what."  
  
[For the good of our readers, the following friendship speech has been edited out]  
  
When she finished, she gave me a quick hug then ran out of my room crying.  
  
I lay for a while, Téa's words going through my head. As I did, there was a soft tap on the door. "Yugi, can I come in?" It was Tristan.  
  
"Sure," I called out.  
  
Tristan walked in. he grabbed a chair and dragged it to the side of my bed. He looked worn and weary. Then he grinned.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you've done for me. I would still be a bully if not for you."  
  
I grinned back. "No worries."  
  
For the next half hour or so we both remembered when we first met, and the events that followed after. Tristan thanked me for everything, he said. When he left, Bakura walked in.  
  
He sat on the chair Tristan had recently vacated. "I needed to thank you. You made me see the error of my ways. You made me realise how I was treating my Hikari. When I look back on it now, I was such an idiot to do so in the first place. If not for you, I would still be the idiot I was then."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Bakura held up his hand.  
  
"I also wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The shadow game, when we were at duellist kingdom. It was a stupid thing to do. Now, I don't know why I even tried. I almost killed you, and all your friends."  
  
"What's in the past is exactly that; the past. Forget it."  
  
"I never will be able to."  
  
"Those who dwell in the past are condemned to never escape it. Don't forget it, but don't dwell for your whole life on it."  
  
Bakura smiled. "You have wisdom beyond your age, Yugi. Thank you. I will remember that."  
  
With that, Bakura turned and left my room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pharaohess: *Looks at Yami* Just say it  
  
Yami: What? Pharaohess: Just say it. I know you want to.  
  
Yami: WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Pharaohess: What a crap chapter it is. I won't stick you in the closet.  
  
Yami: Actually, I thought that chapter wasn't that bad.  
  
Pharaohess: Are you lying?  
  
Yami:.Yes.please don't kill me.  
  
Pharaohess: Nah, don't worry. Even I admit defeat! It was a crap chapter. Anyhoo, please review!  
  
Yugi: Hey, that rhymes! 


	8. Mokuba and Maï

Pharaohess: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *Is hit by various falling objects dropped by readers and knocked out*  
  
Yugi: Ok, she's been really busy - school, her choir is travelling to perform and she's been fundraising, she went on a skiing week with her dad, she's been stressed by school PLUS has had numerous computer bans because she's been to tired to get out of bed for school. She would apologise, but you knocked her out. Will you forgive her? *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Readers: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Yami: *Rolls eyes* Those eyes always work.  
  
Pharaohess: *Regaining consciousness and standing up* Anyways, now that that's over, I'll be a good girl and give reviews.  
  
Cettie-girl - Thanks! I thought is was pretty bad, but you be the judge.you hope Yugi still does live? Will think about that.next part's here!  
  
Sydney - Wow. I drew you to it? I feel proud. Yeah, I decided to make Bakura better than he is.he's too evil to my taste sometimes. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Tk Macintosh - No worries, I hate the speeches too! Next chapter is here.  
  
sonicgirl12 - Don't we all hate the speeches? They get sooooo annoying. Can't wait to see what happens to Yugi? Just wait.  
  
Pooka - Thank you. Updation is here! Yes, so VERY annoying.  
  
Senia Naku - Thanks! I'm getting so many compliments! As I said, I edited out the sppech for the fear of health of my readers, so its fine. It would have been funny, if Yugi had fallen asleep!  
  
Bayleef - Hehe. I thought it was crap. Yami in the closet again? Depends if he offends me or not, and what sort of mood Yali's in.Yami will be hard to write, you're absoloulty right. Cross that bridge when I get to it.  
  
rox -^_^ Thanks. I put a review in for Raven! I LOVE RAVEN!!!!!  
  
Yamachan*is my*man - Uh oh. Darth Mauls'??? Ain't good. Sorry, no ones insulted this fic, so you can't kill anyone! Tahnks for the ideas - Mokuba will be there, I've decided.  
  
YAMIGIRL -Cool. As long as im pleasing readers! I'm still open for anymore ideas, and yours were welcome. Don't worry 0- you did review right? I've written a reply, so it must've worked. Keep reading!  
  
Pharaohess: Now that's over, we can get into the story!  
  
Yami: *sarcastically* Woopdie-do  
  
*Pharaohess and Yali beat Yami around the head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Yugi's POV *~  
  
I lay back again, thinking about Bakura's Shadow game at duellist kingdom. That was really the first time I realised Yami was with me; that I had the spirit of another inside my body. It was actually quite a shock; looking up from where I was on the board to see whom I thought was still me playing.  
  
"Yugi? How are you feeling?"  
  
I moved my gaze from where it had been on the roof to the doorway. Mokuba Kaiba was standing there, looking out of breath. He crossed the room to the edge of my bed.  
  
"Seto came to get me as soon as he had finished speaking to you. He told me what he knew of what happened. What did happen?"  
  
He turned large inquisitive eyes to me. I took a breath, and for the next ten or so minutes proceeded to tell Mokuba all I could remember from the morning's events.  
  
When I finished, Mokuba was silent. He had closed his eyes, and now he opened them, looking straight at me.  
  
"Was anyone killed?"  
  
"No." I shook my head. "Quite a few were wounded apparently, but no one we know."  
  
"And you've got to have an operation?"  
  
"Yeah, in about, oh, five or so hours. The medics are going to get the bullet out of my chest from where it's lodged. It'll only take something like an hour to perform."  
  
"And that's why you're talking to all of us? In case something.goes wrong?"  
  
I nodded. "Right."  
  
"Then.I would like to say thank you - for getting me - and Seto - away from Pegasus and the whole Soul Card thing. Pegasus was twisted to do that."  
  
"No worries - I had to get my Grandpa back anyway. It was logical to get you all out." "Yeah.you know the first time you duelled Seto? And you changed him? He's still a bit arrogant towards you, mainly because he's considered you a rival. But you changed him for the best. He's much more thoughtful, and I think he does believe in the heart of the cards, even though he doesn't show it around you."  
  
"Yeah, that would make sense.Seto said he had always thought of me as a rival."  
  
"Good luck, Yugi," said Mokuba as he left.  
  
As soon as Mokuba had left, someone I hadn't expected to see walked in - and old duellist friend - Maï Valentine.  
  
Maï smiled as she entered, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.  
  
"So kid, some mug shot you?"  
  
I nodded. Maï's expression softened. "I feel sorry for you, Yugi. People like you shouldn't get shot."  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time."  
  
"Listen, Yugi, I wanted to thank you for helping me to see duelling is more than prizes. I've never really had friends until I met you, and the others. You opened my eyes, gave me a path to walk, and showed me the true world."  
  
I shrugged. "If you don't mind me saying it, you needed it.no offence."  
  
"None taken. I know I needed it, when I look back now. Well, at least I have no unfinished business with you, unlike Kaiba."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean Kaiba says he still wants an honourable duel. I've already had mine - at Duellist Kingdom. That was best duel I've ever played."  
  
"I wouldn't have been there if you hadn't got me those star chips."  
  
"Returning the favour, right? You got mine off Panik. I owed you, and I hate owing people something, so I returned the favour. I wouldn't have been able to pay you back if you hadn't saved mine in the first place."  
  
"It was nothing - Panik needed a lesson anyway."  
  
"Right. I'll be seeing you, Yugi."  
  
"See ya, Maï." Maï walked out of my room, closing the door softly behind her. I could hear muffled voices out in the hall, but couldn't hear the exact words.  
  
It was then I realised how much I wanted to live. For everyone, not just for me. There was still the chance I might die, but also the chance I'd live. I didn't know what I was going to do if I was told I had another day to live or something like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pharaohess: DONE! *Looks up as falling objects stop falling*  
  
Yami: Good. When do I get my conversation?  
  
Pharaohess: In a few more chapters.  
  
Yugi: B & B!  
  
Yami: did you just say B & B, meaning Bed and Breakfast?  
  
Yugi: Check your hearing! I said R & R, for Read and Review! *^_~ At readers* 


	9. Ryou and Joey

Pharaohess: Hello! I'm updating!  
  
Yami: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Pharaohess: Good thing, baka! *Smacks Yami over the head*  
  
Yali: Hikari, do reviews!  
  
Pharaohess: What? Oh, right!  
  
Bayleef - Yeah, those eyes work to great effect. I am? Oh, I thought some characteristics went out the window. I'm updating here, and now! Yami deserved to get hit. Yali is kinda violent, so he bought it on himself. I don't think the helmet will help.^_~  
  
Cettie-girl - Yeah, true. Thanks! I didn't think they were too good, myself, but I thought they were better than some of the others. More is here! ^_^  
  
Jetnziggy - Thanks! Yugi hasn't died, but no one knows the end! Muahhahahahahah! *coughcough*  
  
Steeple333 - Ok, ok! *Writes fast *  
  
YAMIGIRL3 - Yep, it's mainly Yugi. Here's more!  
  
rox - Yeah! YOU UPDATED RAVEN!!!! WOOOHOOOOOO GO ROX!..Sorry, thanks. Here's more to please you  
  
Shadow's girl12 - Really? Sorry.yeah, Mokuba's cute aye!  
  
Tawa bids you good day - OMG! It's you!!!!!!! *Runs*J/k. Yeah, true. The name 'Louie' just popped into my head. LOL. I got something published before you! Oh, and you didn't get all my ideas! I still have heaps! So the Millennium pen doesn't work as well as it should aye?? Haha. Quit being mean to your characters! Sack. There. I said it too!  
  
Dark Rei AKA Angel of Darkness - Thanks! (Yugi: *blushes*) Feel free to lock Yami in a closet.its fun! You listen to him yell.and you don't have to let him out if you don't want to.  
  
Senia Naku - yes, I did. Yeah, I want them to be over too, but im the writer and it is my duty to write all the conversations! Hmmm, up to me?!?!?!  
  
CheetorX - Thanks! Now that's a compliment! I will do more, no worries!  
  
SpinningSayains - Don't worry. I won't kill you. I know what assignments are like. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Pharaohess: Right. Now that that's done.  
  
Yugi: On with the story!  
  
Pharaohess: No! Wait! I have an important Authoress notice! While trying to write this chapter, I got a total writers block. So, to get rid of it, I have decided that Solomon Muto has been dead for.let's see.about a year or so. OK? The real reason is I got totally stuck writing his conversation.  
  
Yugi: *Sarcastically* Oh, thanks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Yugi's POV *~  
  
What would I do if I got out of here? Duel Seto again, and mainly live life to the full. Take each day as it comes. Make the most of every day as if it was my last, and every breath as if it was the same.  
  
It took me a second to realise that Ryou was sitting next to me. He had arrived without my knowing, silently and discreetly.  
  
"Sorry, Ryou. I didn't see you there."  
  
"Don't worry. You were lost in thought?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"I thought so. Thank you, Yugi, for." he stopped, seeing the pained look on my face. "Yugi?"  
  
"Sorry, Ryou. Its just everyone seems to be thanking me for something. It's like everyone's trying to make me feel like a hero or something. I guess it's getting repetitive. That's all."  
  
Ryou nodded. "I see. Well, everyone's thanking you for things you did because you need to be thanked."  
  
"Yeah, but it still feels like everyone's just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"Think about it Yugi, some things you weren't thanked for at the time. Now, there is a chance we might lose you. I suppose everyone just wants to thank you before."  
  
Ryou trailed off. He didn't need to go any further. I nodded, keeping his words in my head.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for Bakura. You were the only one who could've helped that situation. So you defiantly deserve this thanks! He's so much nicer, better to live with. If you hadn't made him see the light." "See his light, you mean!" I interrupted, grinning.  
  
Ryou grinned back and continued. "Right. So if you hadn't made his see, I don't know where I would be right now. I also wanted to apologize for Bakura."  
  
"He did it himself."  
  
"Really? Bakura apologized for something? Wow, he must have been feeling bad!" We both laughed.  
  
There was a moment of silence between us, and then I said, "Hey, Ryou. Its fun having yami's, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It's amazing what ancient magic can do! It's like having a brother inside your head, someone you can speak to at any time."  
  
"Agreed. Still, if I do die, I'd be leaving Yami alone."  
  
"He's strong. He'd get through it. Anyway, who says you're gonna die?"  
  
I know Ryou was trying to make me feel better, but I could still see the sorrow behind his eyes.  
  
"Right. Who says I'm gonna die? Not me, for sure!"  
  
We laughed, and then started to tell each other stories of our yami's. It seemed that Bakura had always had a small feud against anything electrical.  
  
"I've taught Yami how to use most things, although something new can scare him!"  
  
After a while, Ryou excused himself, leaving my room with a wave of his hand.  
  
I lay back, immersed in my thoughts again. This time, I heard my next visitor enter, not accidentally repeating what had happened with Ryou.  
  
I looked up into smiling eyes crowned with a mop of blond hair as my best friend came and sat at the side of my bed.  
  
"I never thought something like this would happen, Yug. After all, I suppose you see things like this in movies, and on TV, and think 'That will never happen to me.'. Well, I guess that theory's been proved wrong."  
  
"Yeah, Joey. You're right. I never thought anything like this would happen to any of us, let alone me. Still, who says it won't resolve its self?"  
  
"Right. We all know you'll make it out of here alive, Yug. We all have faith."  
  
"As do I."  
  
Joey studied my face closely, as if he was trying to see into my head to see what I was thinking. "Yugi.I've always felt bad. You're my best friend. But.I was such a jerk to you when we first met. Its always something that's weighed on my mind, especially since you've always been there for me."  
  
"Forget it. You've repaid being mean to me many times over. You never lose faith, and you're always there for me. Anytime. You've helped me more than you know, Joey."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What about Duellist Kingdom? You got me through that, to the final. But above all, the thing I'm most grateful for is the three million you gave me for Serenity's operation. My Sis now has her sight back! And it's all thanks to you."  
  
I smiled. "It was nothing, Joey. What was I going to do with three million dollars anyway?"  
  
"I'm sure you would've found something. Anyway, over all, I was blessed to ever know you, Yugi. It was more of a blessing, though, to have you as a best friend. I wanted to thank you for that."  
  
"And I wanted to say the exact same thing. You were always helping me, sticking up for me, and generally being the best friend I could have."  
  
Out of all the things in this world, Joey Wheeler was one I never wanted to lose. Yami was another, defiantly.  
  
I managed to stop the tears behind my eyes from falling. I looked across at Joey, and saw he was trying to do the same. He reached out his hand and I clasped it, then pulled him into a hug.  
  
(A/N You think anything more than friends, and I will kill you! I detest yaoi/slash!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Thanks for everything, Joey."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Yugi."  
  
We pulled away from each other, both wiping our eyes on our selves.  
  
"Friends forever."  
  
As my best friend walked out the door, I felt a small stab of panic. I didn't want to die.  
  
But what if I did?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pharaohess: Well.that was interesting. Anyway, as a special reward for waiting so long, I'm gonna update with TWO chapters! So you can go on and read the next one without having to wait!  
  
Yugi: I'm gonna die! Or will I?  
  
Pharaohess: Zip it, Porcupine-Head!  
  
Yami: Oi! Quit insulting me!  
  
Pharaohess: But. I was insulting Yugi.  
  
Yami: Two things - 1) We're basically the same person, 2) we have the same hair style. Therefore, you were insulting me too!  
  
Pharaohess: Right.I'd better get the next chapter up before Yami goes all.intellectual on me again. 


	10. Yami and the Operation begins!

Pharaohess: Here it is! As promised, you don't have to wait for this chapter!  
  
Yugi: That means no reviews, sorry!  
  
Yali: But no waiting!  
  
Yami: And no getting pissed off at the authoress.sadly.  
  
Pharaohess: Quit it! This is your chapter! Oh, and any love is brotherly, ok? (Starts to sharpen Egyptian Ceremonial Sword) OK???????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Yami's POV*~  
  
When Joey left, I walked through Yugi's room's door.  
  
It pained me, to see my hikari in a hospital bed, so helpless. It was so unfortunate for something like this to happen to him.of all people.and I didn't want him to die.  
  
As my other half, I never wanted to be apart from him, as I supposed it would feel strange to not have the presence of my other half around.  
  
//Are you ok? You look a bit troubled// I asked  
  
/Fine, seriously. Just thinking of the future.if I have one./  
  
//Don't talk like that! Of course you will!//  
  
Yugi decided to talk normally. "But what if I don't, Yami? There's always that chance! What if something goes wrong? What if."  
  
He stopped, regaining his breath.  
  
".What if I die?"  
  
I looked at him. "You won't."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"It's up to the gods. They will decide your fate, and I swear, I will pray to them all."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He paused. "What will they choose?"  
  
I was a bit taken aback by his question. "Well.the gods don't know you like we do. They don't know if they let you die, they will be killing one of earth's purest people; one of the only living angels. If they let you live, they give this world a gift. They don't care for the hassles of mortals, or the troubles we go through. They only care that they are gods, and that this sort of power resides with them. We would never let you die, but as I said, it is not up to us. It is up to fate, and fate is decided by the gods."  
  
Yugi looked at me again, a questioning, curious glint in his violet eyes. "You were said to be a living god. Does that mean you were like this?"  
  
I smiled. "No. I didn't overlook those below me, I looked at them. I took their needs into consideration, and I made most of my decisions from the will of the people. I did care for mortals, if you put it that way."  
  
Yugi smiled again. Those words were comforting. I was glad I said them.  
  
The smile faded. "I still don't want to die. I don't want to leave you; leave Joey; I don't want to leave everyone. I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Tears were beginning in his eyes. I pulled him into an embrace, as he cried freely on my shoulder.  
  
"Why was it me? Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to be the one in this situation? Why do I have to die? Why do I have to leave?"  
  
I tried to calm him down. //Yugi.think of the lighter side! You'll probably not die!//  
  
He stopped crying. "You're right, as normal. I'll either live or die. It's not certified that I'll die."  
  
He pulled slowly out of my arms a bit so we gained eye contact.  
  
"If I live, everything goes back to the way it was; everything goes back to normal. If I die, everyone's lives are changed. I don't want to do that to everyone. Over all, I don't want to lose you.you're my yami! My other half! Living wouldn't be the same with out my.'brother'. You're always there to talk to, about anything, and I won't have that if I go."  
  
"You will always have a part of me, as long as you wear the puzzle."  
  
"True. You know something? If I do die, I swear, I'll wait. I'll wait for you and the others."  
  
"I pray you won't need to."  
  
A soft knock interrupted Yugi and I. Yugi's doctor, Dr. Kennedy, walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's seven o'clock."  
  
~*Yugi's POV*~  
  
Seven? Where had the time gone? Talking to everyone had certainly taken my mind off the operation, and the time left until it.  
  
"Yugi, can you get onto this?" Dr. Kennedy asked as a nurse wheeled in a stretcher.  
  
I nodded, got up from my bed and onto the stretcher. A sheet covered me, and I started to move.  
  
When I was out in the corridor, everyone got up from where they'd been sitting in the corridor.  
  
I sat up, as I'd been lying, and Dr. Kennedy and the nurse moved back so everyone could see me and say one last goodbye.  
  
I received a kiss on each cheek - one from Téa, one from Maï, clasped hands with Joey, Seto, Ryou, Mokuba, Bakura, Tristan, and got another hug from Yami.  
  
I lay back down and was wheeled through the doors to the operating room.  
  
//I love you, hikari//  
  
/I love you, Yami/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pharaohess: Argh! He's in the operation!  
  
Yugi: Argh! I'm gonna be sliced open.  
  
Yami: I feel bad now.Yugi I'm never gonna let anything like this happen to you! *Hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ^_^ *Hugs back*  
  
Yali: *Hugs Pharaohess to stop Pharaohess crying* Please review! 


	11. Praying and a verdict!

Pharaohess: Am feeling sudden writing urge.  
  
Yami: Oh good!  
  
Pharaohess: You don't have to be sarcastic, you know  
  
Yami: I'm not. Seriously. I want to know what happens to my hikari! I have taken a liking to your story.  
  
Pharaohess: Serious?  
  
Yami: *Nods*  
  
Pharaohess: My biggest critic likes my story! *Hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: *Suffocating*  
  
Pharaohess: Oh, sorry! *Releases Yami*  
  
Yali: Oi! Hikari! Do reviews!  
  
Pharaohess: What? Right.  
  
Pooka228 - Yeah.its one of those thing you think of in a situation like this. Updation will be soon, in fact, if you're reading this, this, you're reading the next chapter! (PS sorry this wasn't in Chapter 9!!!)  
  
Bayleef - Yeah. Anyone who thought yaoi during that was about to face my sword! Yaoi (AKA slash) is repulsive. I think it's offensive to the characters, not to mention insulting! If you cry, it shows you really care! I sometimes cry in angst fics. Updation complete.  
  
Cettie-girl - It hought I might put up two, as I hadn't updated for ages. Tahnks! I found Joey was especially hard to write, for some reason. Sentimental? That was what I was going for! Everyone's praying he makes it out ok.  
  
Rox1 - Yeah! Good! Oh, and please don't choke my main character! What? Yeah, you can have an Egyptian sword. Who's Heie? Or was that a typo in my story? Anywayz.yeah.school is torture. I know what you mean! Ummmm in this story, Yami and Yugi are two separate physical bodies and can survive without each other. The thought of that did cross my mind, being that Yami can't live without Yugi, and vice versa. If I were you, Yami, I'd lay off the sugar cubes! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE RAVEN!!!!!!!!  
  
DarkChao1663 - Hey, you were the one who emailed me! I didn't know you read my writing! Yeah, loyal is a good word. I don't know the Outsiders, what is it? Book, movie, anime?  
  
Christina Ariko - WOW! You reviewed almost every chapter INDIVIDUALLY! I feel proud now, im on your faves list! ^_^ You're not pro Yugi? Everyone has a right to their own opinion. Thanks!  
  
SpinningSaiyans - Kind of? Yeah, you might want to stay ouut of Yami's way.I think you reminded him of all the times you were mean.and that sword is sharp.  
  
CheetorX - OK!  
  
YAMIGIRL3 - Yes! Yaoi is totally horrible! I hate yaoi 100% too! Joey needed to be in my fic. It wouldn't be the same without him! Next chappie here! Yeah, I feel sorry for them. Did you go through losing someone? I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm lucky to have never been in that situation. It was pretty interesting to write the Yami-Yugi conversation, and I will admit, I started crying while writing it!  
  
crystalphoenix3 - Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Ethelflaed - Yeah! I live life as full as I can.when I remember! Oh? What fic????  
  
Steeple333 - true, true, otherwise NO WAY! Pheonix down? What does that mean????  
  
Yami-Yugi3 - OK!  
  
Senia Naku - Don't Worry! I'm not mad! Don't Worry, cause your question will be answered at the end of this chapter!  
  
Shadow's Girl12 - Yes! DOWN WITH SLASH! Oh, really? I'll get Yali to rescue me!  
  
Pharaohess: That better?  
  
Yali: *Nods*  
  
Yugi: Pharaohess! Get on with my story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Yami's POV*~  
  
I watched my hikari get wheeled through the doors. I felt like running after the stretcher, but decided against it. So I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes, thinking of the future.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yugi. What is it?//  
  
/Yami, I'm scared/  
  
//Don't be. It'll be fine. Soon you'll wake and it will be over//  
  
/Right. Ow!/  
  
//What was that?//  
  
/Needle. It's got painkiller in it. Its./  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Tired./  
  
//Anaesthetic, relax and let it work. See you after the operation//  
  
/Yeah.after./  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/./  
  
I opened my eyes. Yugi was unconscious from the anaesthetic. The only thing left to do now was wait.  
  
I stared blankly ahead, my thoughts wandering aimlessly, until my mind fell on the subject of the Gods. The conversation with Yugi stuck in my head.  
  
'It's up to the gods. They will decide your fate, and I swear, I will pray to them all.'  
  
Pray to them all.I closed my eyes again.  
  
Lords and ladies of the sky I pray to you, now hear my cry.  
  
Almighty God Ra, I pray to you now in this hour of decision, of need on our behalf. Take time please, I pray, and look down on us from the heavens. Look down on your loyal subjects, and take notice of our current situation. Our friend, my hikari, is I an operation and you are the only one who can determine his fate; the only one who can save him. He is pure, Almighty Lord Ra, and one of the purest in this world. A living angel in his being. We all pray for him to live, as taking him from this world would darken this land, darken our lives and darken this world's fate. You are the only one who can answer this prayer, Almighty Lord Ra. He is the light at the end of the darkness for all of us.  
  
Also, I pray, save him for himself. He scared of death, and he has perfect right to be. He, nor anyone near him, has ever been in a situation like this. His purity, his innocence, has never been tainted by the aspect of death more than once. Only his grandfather, Solomon Mûto, has passed away, over to the other realm in his living memory. This aspect of death, the aspect of being alone, the aspect of a never-ending darkness scares Yugi. Help him. Don't let him walk the lightless path yet, I pray now.  
  
Please, Almighty God Ra, take these thoughts into consideration. Help him go back to normal life. Help all of us.  
  
If it must be, Almighty Lord Ra, that Yugi is to go to Aru Sekhet-Hetepu, to the Elysian Fields, I beg of you, let him find peace. He has already promised to me he will wait for me and all his friends, so let him do so in peace and tranquillity. If you weigh his heart, I know for a fact that it will rise against the feather of truth, against Ma'at, and that it will not fall, and fail the test.  
  
I do not think however, Almighty Lord Ra, that Yugi will be embalmed, as it was practiced in the ancient times and not of these modern times, in this modern world. I will, though, make sure he has a Buckle of Carnelian with him, so you may know and find him in the heavens.  
  
Please hear my cry, my plead, my appeal, my prayer.  
  
I opened my eyes again to find everyone looking in my direction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What were you saying?" asked Mokuba  
  
"It was in Egyptian, Pharaoh," muttered Bakura.  
  
"So you know what I was saying?" I asked, looking at Bakura. Bakura nodded.  
  
"What was it?" asked Joey.  
  
"He was praying. Praying to the Egyptian God Ra about Yugi," Bakura answered. To my surprise, he wasn't smirking as he answered. He was simply looking thoughtful.  
  
"You were praying?" Kaiba asked, looking back at me.  
  
"So? I promised Yugi I would, so I did. You got a problem with it, Kaiba?"  
  
"No, of course not.it was just."  
  
"Strange to hear?" I offered, suddenly apologetic about my outburst.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "What did you say?"  
  
I closed my eyes again, longing to immerse myself in memories. "Ask Bakura."  
  
I blocked out all sound around me, and let my mind fall back into memories of Yugi, all the duels we'd fought, the people we'd faced, the things we'd done together. It was hard to believe it might all end tonight.  
  
I sat for a while, silent, thoughtful, and no one disturbed me.  
  
While re-living memories, I felt the need to come back. I composed myself and opened my eyes, just in time to see Dr Kennedy walk through the door that lead to the operating room.  
  
Everyone fell silent, watching him closely.  
  
"Yugi Mûto is alive. The bullet has been removed."  
  
We all breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the one word I never wanted to hear.  
  
"But."  
  
Everyone turned to the doctor again, fearful of what was to come next.  
  
"When we moved the bullet, it caused some internal bleeding, very close to his heart. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. Yugi Mûto is going to die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Pharaohess: Holy Ra! I don't believe I just wrote that! *Cries*  
  
Yugi: Oh great! So I AM going to die.~_~  
  
Yami: You cannot kill my hikari! *Breaks down*  
  
Yali: I must admit, hikari, it is a bit mean.  
  
*Group hug to make everyone feel better* 


	12. The End Of It All

Pharaohess: Oh Ra! The final chapter.  
  
Yami: The last step.  
  
Yugi: My last breath.  
  
Yali: The last Domino High Shooting chapter.has it come to this so quickly?  
  
*All start crying on each others shoulders*  
  
Pharaohess: *Wipes eyes and stops crying briefly* Reviews.  
  
Yami-Yugi3 - I know! I hurt to write, believe me!  
  
Ethelflaed - Yugi's right...it's only a fan fiction...Yeah. YAOI BAD! Same - computer = LIFE! (Sort of) Story sounds cool - anything could happen, which is the fun of it!  
  
Cettie-girl - I'm sorry.v_v  
  
Shadow's Girl12 - Please don't flood the waiting room.  
  
Sakura - I like cliffhangers. I updated! No more 'or else'  
  
DarkChao1663 - True, true.more here.  
  
Crazydominodragongirl - Yes, unfortunately. Thanks! I spent AGES working on the prayer and I'm really proud of it!  
  
CheetorX - Yeah.now you can read whats next.  
  
Mittens no Hikari - Yes, it's the terrible word.BUT.  
  
Pooka228 - ;;_;; Just read on.  
  
Steeple333 - Well, Yugi defiantly needs a phoenix down.  
  
The Shadow Angel - Be nice! I don't Yami's gonna like it.*Watches Yami sharpening his Egyptian sword and finding Shadow Angel's address.*  
  
angelwithwings123 - I don't either, but the will of the story commands me.  
  
YAMIGIRL3 - I'm really sorry for you. Thanks! Seeing this is my first work on FanFic.net, I'm really proud everyone loved it sooooo much!  
  
rox1 - Oh! I've never seen Yu Yu Hakiso.KILL THE DOCTORS! GO ROX, GO! *Ahem* I update here, you update Raven!  
  
IsabellaSari - Sorry! Yeah.cool people had to live.YAY! I'm on your fave author! I'm proud!  
  
Sydney; Artist, Author, Psycho - Calm down! I'm sorry to put you through that. BAKURA! For once in your life be compassionate!  
  
crystal crittenden - Thank you! Next chapter here.  
  
Starz Bakura - And I WUV the fact that you WUV it!  
  
Senia Naku - *Hands Senia tissues* Sorry.here's the updation! Thanks 4 the compliment!  
  
heath 999 - Hmmmm, Kaiba die? I will remember that! *Protects heath 999 cause she shares same thoughts on Kaiba*  
  
Pharaohess: *Starts crying again* Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Yami's POV *~  
  
I sat, stunned, unmoving, for a great amount of time. Everything around me, the sight, the sounds, faded into darkness and I was left in a mixed feeling of sadness, surprise, helplessness and anger.  
  
The Gods had ignored me! After I pleaded, spoke my heart to them they are going to let Yugi die? My other half, my hikari, my light is going to die because the Gods couldn't be bothered saving him?  
  
No, that wasn't right. It was meant to be this way. Yugi was to go to the Elysian Fields, where he would sit in peace and tranquillity. I couldn't change that. The will of the Gods was impossible to change.  
  
Vaguely, I heard someone calling me. My name was being said by someone, and the darkness was retreating and my vision returning. The waiting room came back into focus, including a very worried group of my friends.  
  
"Yami? Are you ok?"  
  
I didn't have the strength, heart or voice to reply. I just sat, dimly aware of what was being said around me. I heard that Yugi had been moved back to his room, and I immediately stood up and walked back to it.  
  
I couldn't bear the sight of my poor, innocent hikari, lying pale, weak and silent in the bed. His heart monitor was beeping softly. I wondered how long those individual sounds would remain, until it all became one monotone sound.  
  
Everyone sat in silence, until Mokuba fell asleep and Seto took him home. During the next two or so hours everyone slowly left, because they were tired, and because they all knew I wanted to be left alone.  
  
When Bakura had finally left, after it being about ten minutes if only him and me with Yugi, I broke down next to Yugi's bed. I wept and dissolved into memories, thoughts, tears and darkness.  
  
My hikari, the one I was meant to protect, was going to die. My other half. Without him, my life would be shrouded in darkness, and I knew I would probably never smile again. Everything that was always with him: laughter, light, friendship, truth, hope, peace, trust, self-sacrifice, love.all of it would be gone. I would never recover. I would never be able to forget this, this pain, this helplessness, this loss.  
  
I knew I had to try, one last time. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and composed myself,; sitting straight, my hands clasping Yugi's right hand, head bowed.and withdrew my soul to my soul room. Quickly, I left my room and ventured into Yugi's.  
  
It was pitch black. My only light was given by the light that was shining through the doorframe. I searched with my eyes for Yugi, and when that proved pointless, searched with my heart. I let my senses guide me to the middle of the room, where the toe of my boot hit something soft.  
  
It was Yugi, lying on his back on the floor, his left hand on his chest, and his right arm at his side. I dropped to my knees, and lifted Yugi's left hand. His eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He caught sight of my and spoke in a voice merely more than a whisper.  
  
"Yami."  
  
I placed my right hand on his right shoulder and supported him into a sitting position. He slackened and almost fell when I removed my arm, so I kept it there.  
  
"Yami, I'm so sorry."  
  
I blinked, surprised. This was unexpected. Shouldn't I be the one apologizing? For not protecting him? For letting it come to this?  
  
"For what, my hikari?"  
  
"For doing this to everyone. I'm sorry to cause such trouble."  
  
"Don't be stupid." I embraced him, and he weakly lifted one arm to drape around my shoulders. I could feel his heart beating. Every heartbeat was bringing him closer to death.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It never will be. You must remember that."  
  
"Ok." The reply was weak. "But I am sorry that I had to leave you, Yami. It will be different without you.and I swear, I will wait."  
  
I smiled weakly. "When your world fades to black, look for a tall, kingly man with the head of a hawk. I will give you the Buckle of Carnelian, an Egyptian symbol of protection, and he will recognise you buy it. He is Ra, the Almighty God of Egypt, and will take you to the Elysian Fields, where it is evergreen and peaceful, and you can wait there."  
  
"You.you prayed for me?"  
  
"I did. It was in Egyptian, so only Bakura knows what was said. I don't know how much he told the others."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
I told Yugi what I had said, this time in English. When I had had finished, he looked at me and quietly said, "Thank you."  
  
He shuddered, and I held him closer. "It's getting hard to breath and move." he murmured quietly.  
  
//Then don't speak, hikari//  
  
/Yes.speaking like this is easier, but still difficult/  
  
//Then don't say too much//  
  
/But I must say this.tell everyone goodbye, and thank you. Thank you for everything. Tell them all to never give up, to always reach higher. And to take the time to look at the smaller things in life/  
  
// I promise I will//  
  
/But most of all, tell yourself to always live life to the full. You may think you'll never laugh or smile, or be happy again without me, but the truth is you will. You must - for me. If you won't live for yourself, live for me/  
  
//I swear I will.//  
  
/The darkness.is getting heavier./  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/I love you, Yami./  
  
//I love you, Yugi. Always will//  
  
/Goodbye, Yami./  
  
He gave a shuddering breath and then went still. A few more seconds and his heart stopped beating against me. I kissed his forehead and lay him on the floor of his soul room. I then quickly ran back to my own room, and grabbed the Buckle of Carnelian from a shelf. I would keep my promise.  
  
I placed the Buckle in his cold hands and placed his hands on his chest. The physical body would never possess the Buckle but the soul would and that was what mattered. When the Buckle was in place I said the prayer to go with it.  
  
"May the blood of Isis, and the powers of Isis, and the enchantments of Isis be powers to protect this mighty one and to guard him from that would do him anything which he abominates."  
  
When that was done, I sat next to his soul and let my tears flow freely. All sorts of memories and thoughts rushed through my head, bought on by my grief. It was never going to be all right without him.  
  
I composed my self again and bought my soul back to the real world. Yugi's heart monitor was making one constant monotone beep so I turned it off to give myself some peace.  
  
I clasped on of Yugi's cold hands and cried. I don't know how long I did. My mind was now blank, and I was on the verge of exhaustion.  
  
I hoped Yugi had found his way to Ra, for I was certain that Ra would obey my last wish. It comforted me somewhat to know Yugi was in caring hands, and that he was in the Elysian Fields. It also comforted me to know that he would probably watch me from the heavens.  
  
I wiped my streaming eyes on my sleeve, and stood up to leave, to find Dr. Kennedy, and to ring the others and tell them what had happened.  
  
I kissed Yugi's cold forehead again, and gave one last message. I knew he would hear it.  
  
//Goodbye, my hikari//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pharaohess: *Crying* I finished it. I can't believe I actually finished it.  
  
Yami: *Crying*  
  
Yugi: *Crying*  
  
Yali: *Crying*  
  
Pharaohess: *Trying to wipe away tears and failing* Now, I have a new story. It'll be up in a little while, after we've all had time to recover. It will be called 'An Angel Will Always Watch Over', so watch out for it. *Starts crying louder* 


End file.
